


Don't Do Anything Stupid

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A small amount of, Blood, M/M, Protective Bucky, Violence, Wounded Sam, a very small amount, bucky can be an asshole, but he's a loveable asshole and it's wonderful, do i need any warnings for anything???, just sparing for the most part, lets see, nothing super aggressive, sambucky - Freeform, sequel to 'He's Just A Little Protective', upon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: This is a sequel to "He's Just A  Little Protective". Sam gets hurt on a mission, Bucky wasn't there. But he knows whose fault it is and won't just let it go without doing anything. Not when Sam got hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by Lovingandwondering!!! (i really need to figure out how to put links on here so i'm not just writing words and shit! haha) I hope you like this dear! i don't really have anymore ideas in this little universe right now, but if i come up with some i will get them written as soon as i can! :D Enjoy!!! <3

Bucky was staring at Sam’s shoulder as he sat on the table. His eyes followed the blood dripping down Sam’s arm and he felt his jaw clench. 

“What exactly happened out there?” Bucky asked, his voice tight. Sam winced as Dr. Cho stitched the bullet wound closed. He sucked in air and then hissed it out as she tied the knot, cut the thread, and then wiped up the blood. 

“Nothin Bucky, it was accident.” Sam said, looking at Bucky with heavy eyes. He looked tired. And he had a bruise forming on his jaw, Bucky’s own jaw clenched tighter and he tried to relax so he wouldn’t break his teeth.

“An accident? You never have accidents when I’m on missions with you Sam, not like this. So what happened?” Bucky asked, his voice calmer than he looked. Sam sighed and closed his eyes, opening them again slowly and looking at Bucky as he walked towards him. 

“The Shield agent who was supposed to be covering me, wasn’t, I guess. I don’t know, it happened really fast. He said it was clear and so I went in and next thing I know I had a hole in my shoulder.” Sam explained, shrugging his non-wounded shoulder and resting his hands palm up on his thighs. Bucky nodded. 

“And what about your jaw?” Bucky asked, giving Sam a look that said, ‘you thought I missed that huh?’. Sam smiled softly and chuckled. 

“That would be from when he punched me after I chewed him out for not covering me and getting me shot.” Sam said, looking up at Bucky stood next to the table, his arms crossed. 

“He punched you? After he got you shot?” Bucky asked incredulously. Sam nodded. 

“Un fucking believable.” Bucky muttered, walking toward the door and then turning and walking back. Sam watched him pace in the small room, his arms still crossed, his mind clearly working overtime. The next time Bucky came close to the table Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Bucky resisting at first and then going where he was directed, standing between Sam’s thighs and looking at him. 

“Listen to me Buck. Don’t go doing anything stupid. Okay? It’s not a big deal.” Sam said, giving Bucky’s arm a squeeze. Bucky frowned and opened his mouth to argue, Sam gave him a look and he closed it again and huffed.

“Buck?” Sam prodded, raising his eyebrows at him.

“Fine. I won’t do anything stupid.” Bucky muttered, narrowing his eyes grumpily. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at him for a moment before deciding that was good enough and then tugged on his arm a little, pulling him forward for a kiss. Bucky closed his eyes and smiled in to it, then pulled back. 

“Come on, let’s get you some food. I was thinking pizza, sound good?” he asked as he helped Sam off the table and guided him to the door with his hand on his back.

“Sounds amazing Buck.” Sam said as they walked out the door.

~***~

It was a few days later, Sam was healing nicely, he could move his arm above his shoulder now. He and Bucky were sitting in the gym watching some of the Shield agents train with some of the avengers. That was a new thing they were doing. Bucky figured they thought if the agents could fight an avenger they’d be okay no matter what in the field. 

Sam was watching Nat kick the crap out of one of the cocky new kids, a big smile on his face. Bucky had his eyes on one of the agents waiting in line to spar with her. He had the dumbest hair cut Bucky had ever seen, the whole flat top hair cut thing had really passed its prime, someone should tell this guy. Sam laughed as Nat sent the kid flying across the mat with a surprised yell. 

“Come on Natasha, go easy on the kid.” Steve said as he helped the guy to his feet. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” She asked with smirk.

“Besides, we’re training them, the people they fight out there won’t go easy on them Steve.” She said, her deep voice full of reason. The kid tried to sneak up on her and she flipped around, wrapped her legs around his head and brought him to the floor. He groaned and tapped the mat. Steve sighed.

“You’ll get the hang of it kid. Don’t worry.” He patted the kids back as he walked off, rubbing at his neck. Nat shot Steve a smile and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, next.” Steve called. Nat headed to get into position as “terrible hair cut agent” walked toward the mat.

“Hey Nat. Wanna switch out for a bit?” Bucky called nonchalantly. Sam tensed next him as Nat nodded and walked to sit over by Clint on the table across the room.

“Bucky.” Sam said, warning in his voice. Bucky turned around to look at him, walking backwards onto the mat.

“It’s fine. I’m not doing anything stupid.” Bucky said with a smile and a shrug and then turned back around. The guy was smirking at him. Bucky was gonna enjoy this.

“You think coming into the ring with me is smart?” the guy asked, his voice smug. Bucky wanted to shoot him. But he didn’t have his gun. He shrugged instead.

“It definitely seems like a good idea, yeah.” He said as they circled each other. 

“Also, this is a mat, not a ring. Sooo…” Bucky tailed off, giving the guy his best asshole smile. Terrible Haircut scoffed and made a face. Bucky just kept circling, his arms at his sides as the guy raised his hands in front of him and made two fists. He took a deep breath and walked toward Bucky, his eyes dropping to Bucky’s hands every now and then. Bucky just stood there. He didn’t raise his hands, he didn’t even fist them. He just stood there, waiting. 

The guy lunged forward with a growl, his fist going for Bucky’s head. Bucky moved to the side easily and shot his hand out quickly, it was fisted now. He hit the guy right in the jaw and stepped further to side as his forward momentum kept him moving. He fell to the mat with a thud, unconscious. Bucky looked down at him for a minute and then walked back over to Sam.

“See. I know what I’m doing sometimes.” Bucky said, pushing into the space between Sam’s thighs again and kissing the corner of his mouth. Sam shook his head and looked at him, his eyes shining with a fond look. 

“Ya know, you can be kind of an asshole.” Sam said with a smile. Bucky smiled back. 

“Yeah. But you did get shot because of him. He’s lucky he’s not dead.” Bucky said, moving to stand next to Sam and watching as a few of the other agents dragged the guy off the mat. Nat walked across the room to stand next to Bucky as Clint stepped onto the mat to fight the next trainee. 

“Good hit.” Nat said with a smile as she watched Clint fight. 

“Thanks.” Bucky said with a small smile. Sam looked at him.

“You wouldn’t really kill him would you?” he asked, his eyes boring into Bucky, Bucky looked at him for a moment and then looked back to the mat.

“Naw. Course not.” He said, the corner of his mouth twitching. Sam nodded a small nod and looked back to the mat himself. Nat nudged Bucky’s arm and he looked at her, she raised her eyebrows at him, asking the same question Sam had without saying anything. Bucky looked at her for a moment and then looked back to the mat before nodding once. Nat smiled.

“I saw that.” Sam said next to him. Bucky dropped his head onto his shoulder and looked at Sam. 

“You knew I was lyin anyway.” he said with a wink. Sam looked away from Bucky and watched Clint flip an agent over his shoulder. 

“Yes I did.” He said, a small smile on his face as he leaned into Bucky’s side.


End file.
